Thotism
Thotism refers to both the art and study of seduction. Practice of Thotism also often takes on religious aspects, involving the goddess Jefnut and sacrificial offerings of the third kind. Famous thotists include Peesha Ar'Tanis and the members of Thot Squad. Branches of study Several approaches to the study of thotism exist. Among the most common are: Thotiumology (Study of Thotium) All thotic endeavors rely on the fundamental element of thotium. Similarly to the relationship between a mage and his mana, a thot is only as seductive as their thotium supply allows them to be. In fact, thotiumology indicates that all forms of seduction require thotium to function. The term "form of seduction" is used very broadly here. Even when someone simply makes a convincing argument, a bit of thotium and anti-thotium is generated. The thotium goes to the thotium gland of the person making the argument, and the anti-thotium is dispersed into the environment. This anti-thotium residue makes places where good arguments are frequently made (such as schools) appear very drab and unappealing. Hence, Grassia has some of the most inspiring scientific academies, as they keep getting eaten by cows, which redistributes the anti-thotium back into the ecosystem. Biothotology Continuing from the previous paragraph, most Dwaian creatures have a thotium gland, generally a quite central part of their biology, regulating things ranging among blood pressure, libido, higher logical reasoning, and an intense hatred for jiblets. A larger and more efficient thotium gland results in the ability to absorb and exchange more thotium, thus granting one a higher Charisma stat. Blobmen are able to store thotium all throughout their mucous bodies, lending them particularly high charisma. Rothots, furthermore, have very efficient thotium compression chambers, which make them one of the most charismatic species. Biothotologists seek to explain and understand the role of thotium in biological processes in order progress science and who am I kidding most of them are in it for the Viagra money. Psychothotology Related to biothotology but focused on the influences of thotium and thotic processes at a psychological and social level, as opposed to a physiological one. Understanding of psychothotology has a significant benefit in many areas of personal life. No psychothotologist has ever been a virgin for more that 24 hours after getting their degree. Thotism as an art Thotic principles, being deeply seated in most Dwaian cultures, frequently form the basis of artistic expression. Two movements in this regard are: Thôte-Pure This movement attempts to reduce thotic principles to their core, creating ever more potent forms of thotic expression. Thot Squad in particular managed to assemble 5000 thots in a giant incantation of unspeakabilities, producing a 5.9 Gigathot blast wave, dispensing the associated anti-thotium in a Chernobyl-like event onto an area now known as Boring Land, killing all residents instantly of boredom. Everyone in the universe thought it was really cool and gave it a yeehaw on Facebo. Post-Thotism This movement attempts to steer away from conventional thotic principles, using an indirect route. By making themselves very unappealing, they absorb incredible amounts of anti-thotium, keeping themselves barely alive with arcane meme hexes. Thus, they emanate large amounts of thotium into their surroundings, creating beautiful artistic structures made of pure seduction. These siren-like structures may then lure in innocent men whose souls are consumed by the meme hexes, fueling the thotium production with their obscene corpses. These "artworks" are usually deactivated by trained BOI personnel before any harm can be done, however, as they are quickly found due to their high thotium blueprint. Category:Thotism Category:Science Category:Art